extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xrosroads (planet)
thumb|250px Xrosroads is a former Permitted zoo planet, converted into a neutral colonial world after a failed attempt at creating a peace treaty between the Permitted and several factions. It has become a mish-mosh of various extraterrestrial cultures. It is the setting of the RPG game, Xrosroads. Background history At one time, Xrosroads was a Permitted's zoological paradise, teeming with non-sapient life from all corners of the galaxy. It was for several millennia considered a vacation and retirement home for successful Permitted hunters. Unfortunately, the world would one day become the target of a Meteor King invasion. The specific breed of Kings to arrive proved too much for the local Permitted to stop, and things looked bleak for their people. However, it was at this junction that several Ancient species, spurred on by the Jaedonistic Centro, saw a political opportunity to attempt to convince the wayward Permitted, formerly allies of the other Ancient races, to start working on returning to the fold as allies. This led to a subsequent invasionary task force of Ancient species and UFCL members to arrive on the planet to stop the Meteor Kings before the world was destroyed completely. The Permitted were shocked by this action, and found themselves appalled when the Crux Space Pirates sent in waves of soldiers upon learning that the world was the home of one of the bones of Vuul'huukos, specifically Vuul's Sternum; they were almost immediately followed by the Scourge Space Pirates and the Iskian Empire, looking for a stake in the priceless sternum, as well. In the end, the Meteor Kings were beat back and defeated, but the ever-xenophobic Permitted immediately afterwards abandoned the world in disgust over the numerous sapient races that had tarnished the planet's ground with their feet. Although a minority of the Permitted chose to form a stay and form a treaty with some of the races, they were branded Banned by their species' governmental tribunal and the world was abandoned officially by the species at large. In the time since abandonment, Xrosroads has become a neutral zone where all races are welcome to set foot should they so desire. With this in mind however, despite that the world was initially conceived in its new focus as a peaceful land, in-fighting and numerous small conflicts do occur. A task force has been founded specifically to deal with these various uprisings. Sapient Race Gallery Aard Spore.png|Aard Ahhc Spore.png|Ahhc Ailodon.png|Ailodon Amebzian Portrait.png|Amebzian Aolu Imperial Soldier Spore.png|Aolu Aurix - Ovokentron Ultravenator.png|Aurix (Ovokentron ultravenator) Auzhoax.png|Auzhoax Avin Battlemech Spore.png|Avin Aydane Spore.png|Aydane Ayzuuk Spore.png|Ayzuuk Ayzuuk Mutation Spore.png|Ayzuuk Mutation Azghora Diagram.png|Azghora Banned Watchman Download.png|Banned Bhudd Spore.png|Bhudd Bhulliburd Spore.png|Bhulliburd Brachixan.png|Brachixan Bryder Creature Spore 1.png|Bryder Ciitarkian Pilot.png|Ciitarkian Crimson Vuurix.png|Crimson Vuurix Diarix.png|Diarix Diplod Portrait.png|Diplod Amphorian Eikiphir Naked Small Image.png|Eikiphir Evelin Citizen Spore.png|Evelin Eyesnout Observer Spore.png|Eyesnout Fafni Brute Spore.png|Fafni Frenzish Spore.png|Frenzish Ghremm Tinker Spore.png|Ghremm Blaster Comparison.png|Grand Zharkulan Henzap Spore.png|Henzap Hevanite Sprite.png|Hevanite Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png|Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Infested Kqa Spore.png|Infested Kqa Irstaxxonyu Spore.png|Irstaxxonyu Isk Imperial Overlord Spore.png|Isk Kqa Spore.png|Kqa Laavol Small Image.png|Laavol Lizui Starfarer Spore.png|Lizui Minifrit Spore.png|Minifrit Orb.png|Orb Platterkat Spore.png|Platterkat Poacher Aurix.png|Poacher Quirix.png|Quirix Reconnasaur Spore.png|Reconnasaur Savpraxxi Worker.png|Savpraxx Seatyrant.png|Seatyrant No Image.png|Skuth Slonoska Rough Draft.jpg|Slonoska Snapdragon Spore.png|Snapdragon Tauntar Soldier Spore.png|Tauntar Tlillisk Sizes.png|Tlillisk Voiasenso Starcitizen Spore 2.png|Voiasenso Wygonakan Villager.png|Wygonakan Zavvaku Civilization Spore.png|Zavvaku Zhivysh Body.png|Zhivysh Zolacian Small Image.png|Zolacian Vuunega Chronicles Cover.png|Zomm Zrrmzarix.png|Zrrmzarix Wildlife Gallery Passive Wildlife Aggressive Wildlife Unspecified Aggression Level Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Content Category:Locations Category:Planets